See you again
by DarkSideOfTheDay
Summary: Stein comes back to the Shibusen, the end of the world for Spirit. When he mets his former meister again, he doesn't only feel fear and hate. But the madness still exists in Stein and it increases... SteinXSpirit! Based on the manga, first reunion of the two in the second volume. Rated M for language and yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, don't read it.
1. Coming back

**So this is my first fanfiction. Again, it's yaoi, boyXboy, you know what I mean. Enjoy it! **  
**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Coming back

Spirit's POV

„He shouldn't be here… He can't be here! It must be a kind of mistake…", I whispered to myself sitting in a corner of the infirmary of the Shibusen. It's the only place where I am save. I can't go anywhere else. If he comes here, he will dissect me. Again. In the same way he has done while we were partners. This thought sent shivers down my spine although I can't remember because I had slept every time he had done it and had not recognized where these scars came from.

Actually, I don't know why I was hiding. It's already nearly 20 years ago when he cut me open. He may have a new weapon and don't need me anymore. But his madness? Did he overcome it?

… WHY did I even care about him!?

I stayed in my not very comfortable position and hoped that this new nurse come back to the infirmary. I don't even know her name but who cares. She looks fucking hot and I don't miss a chance. Never! "I'm so sorry, my little Maka-Girl. Daddy loves you and loves your mom, but you can't understand me", I said to myself.

When someone knocked at the door and came in without waiting for an answer, I jumped up, embraced the person tightly and screamed nearly: "I've been waiting for you, my beloved angel! My heart's waiting for your love medicine to heal its wounds!"

Then I recognized: The person I hugged was certainly not a woman an sh… he, I mean… didn't even smell like the expensive perfume . More like medicine, hospital, germicide and lab. "Well… I'm not your angel… You haven't change, Spirit"

I didn't even looked up but jumped back in the corner (there were no other places except under that lit in the middle of the room. I didn't really wanted to get near there. And HE stood in the doorway!)

"Go away! Leave me alone! What do you even want?! The scars from the past are healed!" I could not see him from here but I felt he was looking right into my soul. He was frightening me… I… I couldn't endure!

"I guess, I'm here because Shimigani-Sama told me come back to the Shibusen as a teacher." – "But why are you here!?" – "Because I'm a doctor and have to look after my patients until we found another good doctor to work here?"

Damn it! Why?! I didn't even think about the possibility that Stein could come to the infirmary. He was a sardistic, dissecting doctor but still, he was one. I didn't want to look up because I had the feeling that when I see in his eyes again after 20 years, I'll be dissected in some seconds.

"Spirit? Are you ok?" Stein asked. His voice hat changed a bit. Of course, he has become older, just like me… When I saw him the last time, he was 17 or something like that. "DON'T CALL ME SPIRIT! I'm Death Scythe! Things have changed since you were gone! And I'm not your weapon anymore so DON'T dare to use me again for your disgusting experiments!"

I heard Stein laughing and it made me even more frightened. "I went away? You're kidding me. I'm sure you still know what happened. You were the one who went away at first. Oh… no, sorry, I've made a mistake: You were the one who was carried away first. Do you remember? When Sid and Kami carried you out of my lab, bleeding, opened cuts. And all because SHE made this trouble you should stop being my weapon and so on…" – "Don't talk about her in this way", I said quietly. "You are divorced, so why do you care much about this?" – "I don't know…" He started to add insult to injury. It was hard enough for me to stand all the pressure from Kami and my lovely daughter. "Anyway, I left Death City a bit later… for personal reasons."

He was right! He was so goddamn right! I was the one who woke up in Kami's house, covered with patches all over my body, unable to remember what happened that night.

A long time of silence grew between us and I wasn't even sure if he was still in the same room.

"Well then, Deathscythe" He was still here… "Is everything alright?" - "Yeah..." – "Then turn around and say it again, face to face."

I turned around. He stood in the doorway, grinning at me with his nearly lifeless green eyes which were as fascinating as back then when we were partners.

I screamed, my own eyes opened in fear. "STEIN!" A diabolic smile appearsed in his face. "What is it?" I almost forgot how to speak. "This… this thing in your head… You didn't have it when we were partners, did you?!" – "Things have changed since you were gone.", he commented while turning the screw in his head with metallic clicks.

Stein's POV

"You didn't have it when we were partners, did you?!" I grinned and turned the big screw in my head a few clicks. He noticed it at last. Spirit looked at me frightened, unsure what to do or to think.

_Like a little test object waiting to be dissected. Come on, Stein, why don't you do it again? Why don't you make him scream, cry and bleed again?_, a voice in my head whispered. I shook my head a little bit. _Shut up, we're here in the Shibusen!_, I told it and turned the screw again. The voice went away in a dark part of my mind.

"Your memory back then was better, hm? However, yes, I didn't have this thing when you left me. It was the reason why I left Death City. And now, I'm back, right here where I went to school. Isn't that nostalgic?" I took a step into the room. Spirits blue eyes were not wide opened anymore. They were still big, but I guess this was their normal state. He looked older, but that's what humans do when years pass by. Because he sat on the floor in this corner, he seemed to be smaller than me and he was a bit thin.

"Do you want to stand up or will you stay happy with your corner?", I asked Spirit friendly. "I'll stay." I don't know why, but he was cute… in a special way… for a human… who doesn't lie on my labtable.

I went closer to him and with every step he jerked a little bit. "Hey, we're in the Shibusen. If I do anything to you, Shingami-Sama would kill me, you understand? Don't you remember I always cut you open when we were at home? So would you please stand up and walk with me to the Death Room? He wants to see us because of a new mission." The Death Scythe turned his head away. "I'm not your partner anymore", he mumbled and I just sighed. "Geeeez, Spi… Death Scythe. Do you hate me so much? Now come on, Shinigami-Sama wants to see us. If you don't want to be on a mission with me, tell him, not me." Amicable I hold my hand in his direction to help him up, but he just pushed my hand away and stood up himself. "I don't need your help."

Now, when he stood right next to me, I could see it clearly: He has become smaller than me. "Senpai, time has changed more than I thought", I said smiling. "Shut up!"

We went through the building of the Shibusen in silence. So many weapons and meisters. When Spirit and I got here, we were much less. By passing young students I saw many of them looking to my screw in fear. Having this huge thing in one's heads isn't the best way to make friends. However it wasn't my aim. It's just a job because Shinigami-Sama can't leave the school to end the life of some wanna-be-kishins. And being teacher without dissecting pupils…. This will be boring.

In the end we reached the room of the Death God and Shinigami-Sama was already waiting for us. "Death Scythe-kun and Stein-kun! I'm so glad to see you! How do you do?! Do you like it here, Stein-kun? I happy you can be with us!" Shinigami-Sama… He hasn't changed a bit. Still too childish. "I'm fine, thank you. The school has grown, hasn't it?" – "Of course it has! We found many weapons and meisters all over the world in the last years and we can say that our pupils get the best education to eliminate the kishins in this world!" He jumped around in the Deathroom. Then he clapped in his absurd tall hands and turned towards us. "I have a mission for you. Our best teams are all out at the moment and the other ones need more practice for this. Therefore I want you two to do this job", he explained seriously. "But why do I have to do this with HIM?!", Spirit exclaimed. I think he really hates me. He never acted like this, even when we were younger. "Death Scythe-Kun, I'm sorry. I know your past but you two are the only ones we have and it's really desperately." His mask didn't change but you could hear a bit of worries. "I don't want to…", Spirit complained.

*SHINIGAMI-CHOP* "Death Scythe Spirit Albarn! We do need you for this mission!" The weapon lied on the floor, holding his head in pain. "So would you please listen now what you got to do!?"

I grinned. Spirit and me. Away from the Shibusen. Shinigami-Sama will not be able to control me. _You and me, the madness, inside of you. And Spirit is too stupid to notice what you will do to him. He didn't even noticed the scars from the past._ I turned the screw in my head fast to get rid of what I thought. But I turned it way too fast and too often. An awful pain shot through my head. I suppressed a scream, didn't want the others to know what had gone through my mind. It felt good in some ways… Just me and the pain that I love to give other people.

Shinigami-Sama explained some details to us: A group of guys who collected souls by killing the inhabitants of a small village. 10 killings in one week wasn't a bad result for humans. After half an hour of getting instructions he allowed us to go home to pack our bags for this journey.

* * *

**Well, that's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did so, I would be happy about a feedback. Chapter two will follow.**


	2. Too much booze

**Next chapter ^^ Contains a bit more yaoi/lemon than the first one, just a little bit. You are warned! And enjoy it!**

* * *

Second chapter – Too much booze

Spirit's POV

The world had broken down again. First that thing with Kami, my daughter hates me and now a mission with my former meister. Yeah, of course. WHY don't you kill me now? Here? Everything will be better than THAT!

When we had walked to the Death Room, I had had time to take a look on Stein. He changed so much. Not only that he was older now. He looks… Handsome. Goddamn it! He's a man! I cursed myself in silence. There was nothing better than a beautiful woman you could date with!

…. But his gray chaotic hair fitted so perfectly to his white stitched lab coat and his green eyes were so deep that it felt like drowning. Harldy alive, but still so fascinating. Maybe, it's just a phase, but I didn't believe myself. I guess…. I had a … crush on Stein.

"No…", I whispered. I stopped walking when I confessed to that thought. "No… NO!"

After we've been to the Death Room, I just wanted to go home. It was already dark and the moon hung in the sky giving me a bloodstained grin. "Oh, stop it, you stupid thing!", I exclaimed to the moon. He just went on grinning.

My feet didn't take the house, where some month ago Kami and my beloved Maka lived but to the Cabret-Club Chupa Cabras. We would leave tomorrow noon. Enough time to get a drink… or two…

Stein's POV

It was dark in this sector of the lab. Just the glowing of my computer screen lightened a small part of the room. Masses of information covered the desktop showing the actual state of a small experiment. "What if I take a little more electricity?" I clicked some keys on keypad and watched the numbers on my screen with excitement. It was still alive…. "Impressive… And when I…." Some clicks later the numbers went crazy and while something screamed in pain inside another room of the lab, the monitor started to flare. "To bad…", I grinned and pressed the ESC-key. A clunk pushed through the whole lab. After waiting some minutes, I rolled on my office chair to the room with my test object. Or what was left. Blood sprinkled the wall, it flew down the railings and a disgusting fetidness came out of the cage. "Oh… I guess, my little beauty didn't help me to success my experiment."

I kicked me and the chair away and wanted to lit a cigarette, when the sound of my phone startled me. "Unknown number" was written on the small screen. Anyone got my number? I answered the call. "Yeah?" – "ahmm… hi," A female voice? "Are you Franken Stein? I got your number from Shinigami-Sama because… well, we've got a little problem with Death Scythe-Kun. He's completely drunken and we're really worried." – "Are you kiddin' me?" Spirit was so often drunken, even when he was underage. He never had problems with this and came home (sometimes it took more than an hour, but he came home!) "Please, Stein-Sama! We need your help. Can't you let him stay the night with you?" – "Never" – "Stein, please! You're his former meister, you know him better than everyone else!" I really didn't want him here. I didn't even clean up the…. Result of my last experiment. Otherwise letting him die without having him cut open again after so many years would be a pity. "Stein-Sama? Are you still there?" – "Yeah… Ok, where can I find you?"

The woman – later she told her name was Blair - breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Stein-Sama!" She told me how to get to them, told me again that Spirit's state was quite critical. And tomorrow I will go with this guy on a very important mission… Thanks for nothing.

I headed to that bar to pick up my former weapon. When I saw the bright sign of the Cabret-Club Chupa Cabras, I knew this was Spirits district: Many nice and willing girls and too much booze. I entered the long room with the counter in the middle and some sofas at both sides. Many people spent their evening here.

"Death Scythe-Sama! Please speak with us!" I heard the woman's voice from the phone and followed it. What I found was a wretched scene: Spirit was on the couch half lying, half sitting, booze and… the content of his stomach covered his black jacket. He still held a bottle of wine or something like this in his hands.

Four girls stood around him, all of them wore nothing but a bikini. Without doubt, these were the girls who worked here. One of the girls had cat ears and a cat tail. I seemed like her whole body was similar to the one of a cat. A fast look on her soul explained everything: She was a cat. The purple-haired woman turned around. "Are you Stein-Sama? I'm glad you came here. I'm Blair." I mumbled something like "yes, I know" and went to the Death Scythe.

"Come on, stand up! I'll bring you home." I tried to help him so that he could sit again, but he struggled against me. "Don't touch me, you asshole! You just want to cut me open! Fuck you and go back where you came from, you son of a whore!", he screamed. After taking a deep breath he wanted to continue cursing me, but my hand landed in his face and left a red stain on it. Spirit looked at me in fear and tears formed in this eyes which then flew down his cheeks. "I love you", he whispered. I froze in my motion. "You're completely drunken", I told him. Blair and another girl watched us closely. I didn't want to know what they were thinking. While Spirit looked down like he was searching something on floor, the cat came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Stein-Sama, will you take him with you? I'm sure, everything will be alright again after a while." – "Yeah… I will."

I pulled him up and helped him to walk. He has stopped fighting and fell in a deep silence. Suddenly he bent his body and puked on the floor, including his clothes. With a sigh I sat next to him and drew circles on his back. "Spirit, I'll take you to my lab. You will stay there till tomorrow and then you will go home pack your bags, ok?" We stood up once again and the long walk to my lab began. The problem was not the distance but the weapon had to pause very often.

In the end we reached the lab. It had to be 1 o'clock a.m., but I wasn't sure anyway. I opened the door and led Spirit to a stitched couch in something you could call living room. "Sit down here." He sat down and looked at his feet. His eyes were glassy and I was really a bit worried. "Can I leave you here for a moment without the feeling you will die within seconds?" The red-haired man nodded a bit. I hurried first to my bedroom and searched for some fresh clothes for him and after that, I went to the bathroom. There I looked in the mirror and the voice was with me again. _Since when do you care about test objects? _I tried to ignore it but it was right. I never cared about such things. Was it because Spirit told me he loves me? No, wait! He's drunken! He didn't even know what he was talking! "I don't know", I said to the mirror. Somewhere in the drawers I found a washrag, put some water on it and went back to my patient.

"Be prepared, it will get cold now" I said to Spirit trying to grin or to smile and landed the washrag in his face. "Can't you clean yourself?" No answer. I sighed again. "Why do you do so stupid things? I can't remember you were so stupid when you were younger. It's disgusting… Can you change your clothes, at least the top?" No answer. I opened his shirt, something I had done so often before I dissected him. When the clothes fell on the floor, I could view his light skin. At some points I recognized the scars I've given him so long ago. They were still visible. This one when I looked into the muscles of his shoulder, that one when I wanted to know if the heart of a weapon was the same than the one of a meister. I had touched his heart… It had felt so alive in contrast to mine. No, don't think about old times. It's all gone. I put one of my shirts on, hiding his so beautiful skin and so many memories again. "hmm… It's a bit too tall, isn't it? And stitches don't suit you, Senpai." No comment. "GODDAMN IT! What the heck is going on with you?!" No answer. I kneed down in front of him and put my hand under his chin to lift his head. Glassy eyes, half opened mouth without any expression. "Spirit… wha-" I couldn't speak any further because Spirit suddenly grabbed my coat, pulled me up and pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked, unable to move, unable to react. Seconds later his tongue entered my mouth and explored every part of the wet cave. It tasted like puke and booze, a little bit of nicotine and it was disgusting and… interesting. Leaning into the kiss I couldn't stop and closed my eyes to experience that feeling more and more. Spirit licked my lips and bit my lower lip. It made me moan a little bit in pleasure. He broke the kiss, a thread out of saliva hung between our tongues, took my hand and led it down his body between his legs. "Please Stein… touch me...", he begged seductive, his face so close to my ear. The fabric of my Senpai's trousers… in my hand… my mind was blurred…

Abruptly, I realized what was going on and the fog in my head was gone at once. "CERTAINLY NOT!", I exclaimed pushing myself away. The clicks of my screw, this so familiar sound, seemed to be so loud now. Spirit's gaze was still glassy, but there was something else…. Lust?

I grabbed Spirit's arm and pulled him through the lab to one room with a labtable with rings for hands and feet, pushed him on the table and fixed him. "Stein… whatcha.. do?", he asked inactive. "You'll stay here until you're sober again!", I told him, switched of the light and left the room. "Stein! You… you can't do…" I couldn't hear the rest becaue I clicked the switch in the wall outside the room and the door closed itself.

A heavy silence fell down on the lab and I enjoyed hearing nothing but the blower of my computer. Too many thoughts ran through my mind and caused headache. I turned the screw but the thoughts were already in every part of my mind and it didn't help at all. I never kissed anyone before. My first kiss. I kissed a human. A man. My former weapon. Spirit. And it felt good (apart from that puke, alcohol and nicotine taste) "No Stein, what are you thinking? You're not made for love and especially not for loving a man."

But I think this accident will change our relationship to each other.

* * *

I hope you liked it ^^ Please give me a feedback!


	3. Waking up

**Next chapter! Thank you for your reviews and follows! To answer the guest's question: I actually prefer Stein being Seme, because he will always be Seme, no matter how old they are ;)**

**Enjoy reading! I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Waking up

Spirit's POV

I woke up from a strong headache. It was dark in this place and the smell of medicine and hospital hung in the air. Stein's lab? No, this couldn't be, I went home after… did I?

When I wanted to stand up, I noticed that my hands and feet were fixed on the lit. The cold metal rubbed against my wrists. Panic grew inside of me. It was Stein's lab, no doubt. Nobody else would do something like this. What had Stein done this time?! Did he cut me open again? "STEIN!", I screamed into the dark although I knew it was useless: The rooms in the doctor's lab were soundproof. Even if I could get out of my bonds, I could never leave this room. I lay in complete silence and hoped that Stein would come.

I actually didn't know how I came here. There was something with the Cabret-Club Chupa Cabras and met Blair and… nothing, fuck you, blackout, fuck you, alcohol, fuck you, hangover… I remembered something else: I had thought about my former meister and about having maybe a crush on him.

The door opened with some clicks and Stein stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips. I couldn't fight back a slight blush on my cheeks. Maybe he wouldn't see it. Stein turned on the light that blinded my eyes. "Can I let you go now? I don't think you're completely sober now but we have no time left", he commented. I nodded slightly and he opened the bonds.

Now, with the lights on, I could see what was in this room. It was filled with scary instruments! I didn't want to know what these stains on the walls came from. And the last thing I wanted to know was how often I was here while we were partners, how often he cut me open and how often I was connected to these instruments.

"We have two hours left until we have to go, so please go pack your things now." Yeah… the mission… The reason why I went to the bar. I tried to stand up and walk out of the room. Just out of here! Walking just after waking up in the state I was in now was not easy. The headache got me again and I nearly fell on the floor but I could lean against the lit. In the same moment I noticed that I wore a stitched shirt. "Stein? Did I change clothes?" – "You were covered with booze and puke." Was this the answer I wanted? I looked down on myself. At least the trousers were mine. The next thing I did was lifting the shirt: No new scars, one good thing after all that mess. "Ahm…. Stein? It's just a question: Did I do anything weird last night?" The doctor looked around in the room, everywhere but not in my eyes. "What do you definite as 'weird'?" Not good… I chuckled nervously. "Ehh… I don't know. What boozed people usually do. Maybe, for example, I kiss-" – "Yes." Worst! Too fast answer, too fast reaction. "Did I?" – "You did." – "Do I want more details?" Stein shook his head. "Are you sure? I can't get worse! Just tell me." My former partner sighed. "French kiss", he said emotionless. That was too much for me… "No, no, no! I would never do something like this! I'm so sorry, Stein! I was drunken! I am really sorry! I didn't know what I did! This will never happen again, I promise." The words flowed out of my mouth without thinking much.

Actually I only regretted one thing: That I couldn't remember the taste of Stein's lips.

Stein's POV

Some hours later (after Shinigami-Sama had given us more information) Spirit and I sat in the train to the village.

Rain was slashing against the windows and it wrapped the wagon in a depressive mood. The passengers were mostly calm, listening to music or were reading newspapers. I looked out of the window, watching the rain and the scenery passing by.

"Stein?" Spirit's voice cut through the silence. "Hm?" – "We haven't been partners for 20 years and we haven't fought together since then. Don't you think we haven't enough practice?" I smiled a bit. "Oh, we were the best team back then. You have the best soulwaves I ever felt. So I don't think we'll have many problems. If you want to we can practice a bit later." Spirit nodded and hugged the backpack on his lap. I think he hadn't had enough sleep or it was still the hangover. Dark circles around his eyes approved my guess. But yeah, I think he's cute.

Later on, I felt a weight on my side. Spirit was fallen asleep and his head rested on my shoulder. Was he really sleeping? His breath was pretty fast for sleeping. "You do not sleep", I whispered grinning. A heavy blush on his cheeks revealed him. Could it be that he… no, he could not feel the same way like I did.

The sun became tired, tried to stay awake but came little for little closer to the horizon. Finally, we reached the last station and it was time to stand up and go to the next exit. However the weapon slept now his head still resting on my shoulder. I really didn't want to wake him now. He looked so peaceful and cute. But missing our station wasn't the best option. "Death Scythe, wake up, we have to go." In doze he grabbed my sleeve and mumbled in my lab coat: "I don't wanna go now…." Spirit wasn't drunken this time. I took his hand loosed his grip and tried to wake him again. This time he opened his eyes, slowly, uncurtaining his blue eyes. "Oh, Stein… we are already there?" – "Y-yeah"

_He kissed you_, the voice giggled. I didn't want to hear it now. A few clicks later the voice became silent. "Stein, you're staring at me…", Spirit mentioned. His cheeks were flushed red again. "Eh, sorry, I was drifting away." I stood up and grabbed my bags. Spirit did the same, a bit sleepier.

The train station was very old. It looked like one of these in old movies with steam locomotives and people in old-fashioned cloths. "Look Stein! Isn't it beautiful? I feel like being in the past! Why isn't everything black and white?" The weapon danced around like an idiot and he didn't even noticed how stupid his behavior was. "It's enough, you behave like insane." Spirit stopped and grinned. "Does this matter? Nobody knows us here, nobody will remember us." I rolled my eyes, turned around to go to the exit of the big hall, Spirit followed me after some time. "Sometimes I got the feeling that you don't like me." I didn't know what I felt towards him. I was confused. Not only I wasn't made for love but also the fact I just had met him yesterday again after so many years.

We didn't stop in the village that Shingami-Sama told us. It would be too dangerous for a weapon and a meister to stay near some Kishin-eggs. The village we were now was a bit away from our mission target but close enough. Here, we found out that there were only two big hotels but both of them were pretty luxurious and too expensive. After searching for some time we found a small bed & breakfast place, not the best but we weren't on honeymoon.

The only problem was that they had only one room left with only one bed. However the friendly owner promised us that they will bring another mattress in our room. We went up the stairs in the second floor and entered the room. I started to doubt if they will find any space for another mattress: There were a bed (which looked quite small), an armoire (from the last century) and a little table with two different chairs and both didn't fit to the table. The bathroom contained only a toilet, a shower and a basin. "Well, it's not a luxurious hotel but better than nothing and we will only be here for sleeping", Spirit commented on the situation. I looked out of the window. "Death Scythe? It will get dark soon. We can go to that forest and exercise for tomorrow." He came out of the bathroom to the window. My former Senpai stood so close to me that our shoulders touched each other. "Yeah, it would be good."

Spirit's POV

The sleeping sun touched already the horizon and the grinning moon began to leave a bloodstained grin on the sky. It remind me of the night before I went to the bar. The same insane grin on its face. Stein and me found a clearing in the forest near the village which ended on a cliff. Everything was bathed in the orange-red light of the sunset. "Stein, can't we do practice tomorrow? I want to watch the sunset!" - "No. We are not a couple who watches sunsets together. " I stared on the sunset but turned suddenly around because of Stein who put his arms around my shoulders. "Either we play lovey-dovey or we practice to have a slight change tomorrow" Stein said grinning. I pushed him away. "It's ok, Stein! We will practice." He mustn't know that I was in love with him. It would endanger the whole mission.

Stein took of his white lab coat, underneath he wore a t-shirt out of black and gray fabric stitched together with some threads. "Could you please transform in your weapon shape?" I haven't been in this shape for some time because Shinigami-Sama needed me so rarely. I relaxed my body and lowered the pulsation of the wavelength of my soul as my body became a Death Scythe. Then I felt Stein's grip and his wavelength interfused me. It felt like the first time I was Stein's partner. "You changed your shape as you became a Death Scythe?" He swung me around through the air and although I was only a thing out of metal I could feel the air around me. He was the best partner I ever had and I knew that I would never find partner like him again. All his movements were exact planned. He has only become better within these years. 'Stein, can we try Soul Resonance?', I asked him by using something like telepathy. "Ok", the meister said panting, "Be prepared! SOUL RESONANCE!" A push out of soul waves hit me while I sent mine to Stein. The reflection of soul. I began to transform in a stronger weapon, even stronger than a normal Death Scythe, and Stein brandished me through the night. They were Stein' soulwaves and they felt good. With a rotation and a powerful hit Stein let me crash on the forest floor. The impact caused a deep and long crack on the ground.

After that I transformed back into my human shape. Being a weapon was more exhausting than I remembered. Maybe it just became more difficult with age. I trembled because I was a bit uncertain how to walk but Stein caught me. "You did well", he said smiling. It was just a simple smile but something so special to me. Stein stood close to me so I curled my hands into his t-shirt and pulled him even closer. I had to tell him even though our mission could fail. I felt my cheeks heating up. "Stein… I'm sorry…. I think I love you", I whispered. Another smile appeared on Stein's face. "I know" Astonished I stared into his eyes. "How… did you know?" Did he watch me so closely? Why did he react like this like he wasn't annoyed or disgusted at all? "You told me when you were drunk." He knew it all the time?! I had no time to think much about it because Stein hugged me. "It's time to go home, isn't it?" – "Yeah…" It was the only thing I could say. My former meister let me out of his embrace, took his lab coat and started to walk back through the forest to the bed & breakfast place. I just followed him confused. I was afraid and curious about what would come next.

When we reached our room, Stein grabbed my hand and pressed me against the door, kissing me passionately while he opened the door. The door swung open and we managed it to get into the room without breaking the kiss and the embrace. A lack of oxygen forced us to breath. I nuzzled my head against his collarbone while Stein pushed me closer to the bed.

* * *

**It's getting interesting ;) I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. I'm waiting for your feedback!**


	4. After sunset

**Here I'm again. Thank you all for follows and special thanks to the reviews! TheHungryOne: Thank you for finding mistakes. Like you said, English is NOT my mother tongue, so I'm really sorry about every spelling or grammar mistake!**

**By the way: Cover's done by me :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter ^^. It's yaoi, gay love, m-rated. If you don't like it, don't bother me.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - After sunset

I felt my heart nearly bursting, his body so close to mine, a comfortable heath flowed through my body. I hadn't expected that the scientist was that nice and warm. I heard him saying words so far away. His voice was hushed and lower than usual and this calming sound made me feel so save in his arms. "I love you, Senpai", Stein whispered. I wrapped my arms around my lover's neck because I wanted to look into his deep green eyes, which weren't lifeless at all. The emerald eyes were filled with love, lust and affection.

"I love you, too. I love you more than you can image. Stein… Please, never leave me again!" The words just blurted out of my mouth and seconds later I could image how clichéd and embarrassing this may have sounded. I never had said something like this to a woman, not even to Kami. And I really meant it the way I said it to Stein.

However, Stein smiled at me in such a beautiful way. Not a sadistic grin or a diabolic laugh. Just beautiful smile. "I'll never leave you, I promise." I pulled him closer to me, still starring in his eyes as if I wanted to drown in this deep green sea. Our lips touched the others and it felt like electricity which flowed through us with every single touch.

When his tongue licked my lips, I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance and explored every part of the wet cave. It was the best thing I ever felt and I wanted this kiss never to end. All I wanted now was him, nothing more but his touch, his smell, his breath near my face.

We broke the kiss because we had to breathe. Stein smiled at me and kissed my flushed red cheeks while his right hand opened the button of my trousers and slipped inside. I gasped from the sudden touch but then began to moan as his hand rubbed against my shorts. It was so soft and warm. Steins other hand pulled up my shirt and ran over it. Did I ever feel so much pleasure just by being touched?

"You're already hard" – "D-don't say such a thing loud" My face couldn't get any more red in it. "Why not? I know it turns you on so badly", my former meister whispered seductively, licking my ear. It really turned me on and I fucking loved it.

Within seconds Stein pulled of my trousers, his shirt and mine. His body was handsome. It made me want to touch it more than the body of a woman ever could. So many scars decorated his chest and stomach which reminded me of the time when we were pupils. The scares of every single fight we had won in the end. But many more of them had not been there back then and some of them weren't older than one month I guessed. They were all stitched in one style: Stein's style. "Did you do all of them to yourself?" I went along the stitches with my fingers while I asked him and waited for his answer. The scientist nodded, maybe a bit embarrassed. "Please stop it, Stein… I could not stand it if you were hurting yourself." Stein nodded again and hugged my tightly. It felt like melting while his hands and fingertips touched me gentle all over my body.

He stayed on top and my legs lay around his waist. I hadn't any thoughts in my mind, it was filled with lust.

Stein licked, sucked and kissed his way down to my pants and every mark he left made me moan more. When he reached the waistband, he licked along it. "Stein, please, go further!" My body begged for more, but Stein tortured me with waiting. Finally, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled the pants down, freed it out of its fabric cage. Before Stein crawled back up to my for another French kiss, he licked off the pre-cum. It was amazing! My lover leaned down to my ear. "Do you have some lube in the bathroom?", he asked with his low voice. I nodded and Stein stood up and went in the other room.

It was cold as Stein's body heat had flown away. Why did I enjoy this so much? Why did I even allow him to touch me like this although he had cut me open so many times? However, I didn't feel any shame. It felt all so right.

Stein came back from the bathroom with a tube of lube in the one hand and making the victory-sign with the other. "Found it!" He got rid of the last clothes he had worn and sat down between my legs again. Soon, his lubed hand found its way between my legs.

I felt a strange sensation as his first finger inserts me but I enjoyed this. Stein allowed me to get used to the new space before a second finger followed. I moaned with every move although it hurt slightly. "Do you want to go on?", my lover asked. I nodded because I knew ever y word that would come out of my mouth would turn into a moan. When I got used to it a sudden sensation ran through my whole body and brought my closer to climax. Stein watching my reaction smirked. "Seems like I found your sweet spot", he told me. "Shut up", I whispered panting but smiling. He added a third finger getting space for what will follow.

"Did I note that you look really cute as you are aroused", Stein said while he was taking out his fingers and put my legs on his hips. He pushed it inside me, hitting my sweet spot with the first time and made me feel more pleasure than I could take. I cried his name in ecstasy. My lover's trusts became faster and it didn't take long for me to cum. The release covert my stomach as my body formed a curve. Stein came in the same moment and I felt his body trembling.

After we've calmed down from our sex high, Stein collapsed next so me, taking me in a tight embrace. His eyes were half closed, tired and exhausted. We kissed a last time, then I snuggled my face in the space between his sweated neck and shoulder. "I love you", I whispered. Stein's hand ruffled through my hair. "I never thought I could love anyone as strong as I love you now" With this I fell asleep listening to Stein's breath and not thinking about the mission we would have to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

**So this was a rather short chapter, but I hope, you like it. Please leave a comment, I'm happy about every feed back! Hope to see you again in the next chapter!**


	5. Losing everything

Here I am with a new chapter for my first fanfiction.

My mother tongue is not English, I'm sorry about every mistake! I don't own Soul Eater.

This chapter contains _a bit_ of violence and blood ()... Just a little bit. You don't even notice. Ok, it's a _little_ bit more than I said. Maybe it's enough to drive **YOU** insane *giggling mad*

* * *

Chapter 5 – Losing everything

The sun shone through the only window in the small room and colored it in a warm golden color. It took some seconds to remember why I was here and this thought made my smile.

Spirit's head laid on my chest, his arms were wrapped around my stomach. He looked so peaceful. Had I ever got to know this Spirit before? This lovely, peaceful, calm Spirit? I didn't want to stand up. I didn't even want to wake Spirit. Wasn't there a possibility to stay in bed all day and just ignoring that mission? His hair laid chaotic on my chest and it glittered in bright red in the sunrise.

I kept watching the Death Scythe, his relaxed breath, his movements while he slept and curled his hair with my fingers until he rubbed his cheek against my skin waking up slowly. "Good morning", I said smiling. "… morning", purred the Death Scythe as he whipped the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and sat next to me. Then he blushed as he realized we still didn't wear cloths. "We… did it last night, didn't we?" – "Yeah. We didn't even need a separate mattress." Spirit smiled and crawled on top to kiss me passionately. His tongue slipped into my mouth and we fought for dominance, what I won instantly. The weapon leaned his body against mine. He took my hands and our fingers interlaced. "So we caused more work than necessary? I didn't mean to do that. Do you think we have to stand up now?", he asked, still smiling. I freed one of my hands, put it around his body and rolled over so he lay under me. "Naaw, I guess we'll have some time left." – "But we've got a mission", Spirit whispered smirking. I knew he was willing to stay here. "Do we have? Today? I can't remember."

We behaved just like teenagers… Teenagers. Spirit had always behaved like a real teen when he was younger. But me? No, I was never like that. At least since I had to leave Death City, I hadn't had any time for being a teenager with all the stuff that belonged to it. Suddenly I remembered when Spirit brought a girl to our apartment telling me I should stay in my room. I had been jealous… because she was allowed to touch him and I had to wait until he slept, to dissect him.

The red-haired broke in my thoughts as he laughed slightly. "Me neither"

It took nearly one hour until we got out of our bed, went to the bath and got ready to leave.

Spirit seemed to be pretty nervous. Even his soul wasn't as calm as usually. Well… The Death Scythe was always a bit up in air but this time it was different.

As we wanted to leave I stepped behind him and hugged him. "What's the matter with you?" – "No-Nothing…" I gave him a kiss on the cheek "You can tell me everything. I'm worried about you." My senpai turned around and looked up to me. His big beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. He curled his hands in my lab coat. "I-I don't know. I just met you again two days ago, fell in love with you although all this things happened back then. And I'm afraid of today." I had to smile a bit: The great Death Scythe Spirit Albarn. "It will be ok, Spirit. I'm sure we will be back in Death City soon and this mission will be easy." He smiled doubtful and the tears disappeared. He came closer to me and put his head on my shoulder. "I love you, Stein" - "I love you, too." I never wanted to let him out of this embrace.

It took us ten minutes till we left the room. Downstairs while had some time to have breakfast (although we were pretty late and there wasn't much left) Spirit and I took a last look on maps and information and headed for our mission.

* * *

Fog wafted above the ground. The village seemed like dead. It was quiet and it was obvious that the inhabitants were scared. However, they weren't the only ones. Spirit walked next to me, scared to death and he twitched whenever he heard or saw something. "Do you want to take my hand, little princess?", I joked. The Death Scythe wasn't amused at all. "S-Shut up! That's not funny. And no, I won't take your hand. I don't think our enemy will take us serious if we appear like that."

We walked through the village where we only met two or three humans. They all told us to leave. This place was hunted. But exactly this was the reason for coming from Death City to the edge of the world.

The humans were right. This place was hunted. The Madness was stronger than usually. Even the voice in my head was louder. I heard it giggling. _Can you feel the Madness, Franken Stein? Today… Yes, today you will DIE!_, it said with pleasure and started to laugh insane. I turned the screw and the voice hushed. Bullshit, I thought but I wasn't that sure.

Suddenly I could see Kishin-Eggs. I could count about 10 of them and they surrounded us. And they came closer with enormous speed. "Run!", I shouted while I pulled Spirit at his sleeve to go. It wasn't enough time. Suddenly a human being stood in front of us grinning diabolic. Passing by at one side was impossible, too, because another human being stood there. In the end, 12 men stood around us. They still looked like humans but I could see their inner soul and there was no doubt that these guys were the Kishin-Eggs we were searching for. One of the guys took a step forward as the loosed a long knife from his belt. "Who are you and what do you want?", he shouted. "We are from the Shibusen to end your murdering. The killing of people whose soul isn't contaminated by Kishin is illegal and the penalty is the death. " The Death Scythe spook clearly, he knew these sentences by heart.

The 12 humans took different weapons out of their bags or pockets. "You will not get us THAT easy!", one of them screamed. In this moment they started to run towards us.

Spirit turned into his Scythe shape, I grabbed the long snathe and swung the big scythe blade around me. This was enough to cut two of them in halves and rip open the stomach of another one. The upper parts of the bodies of the two slipped down before the legs lost any strength and broke down. The third one screamed a last time in pain before I cut of his head with a scythe strike. Eyes wide opened his head rolled on the floor. Blood sprinkled discoloring my lab coat into a dark red.

_Look, Franken Stein, all the blood, you love it, don't you? You want to see more, don't you? You want to see HIS blood!_

_This beautiful blood, its colour. Let it flood the floor, the cloths, your mind, ghk ghk ghk…_

Two voices were contaminating my mind. I had never had two voices in my head.

_We are your Madness, Franken Stein._

A known pain shot through my body. I couldn't stop now. I couldn't turn the screw. I had to fight. I had to save Spirit and me.

Three other men lost their life as the sharp blade cut through their thread of life. More blood… the touch of the red drops as they besprinkled my face felt amazing. They were still warm.

_The Madness will get you._

'STEIN! Turn around!', screamed Spirit. As I did so the man was too close to use the Scythe. I took a scalpel out of the pocket of my coat (because I always had one there) and pierced it into his throat as he was close enough. He hadn't even have time to scream. The blood flowed down my fingers and hand. It was so fascinating. I tried the texture of the liquid. It wasn't as fluid as water and turned stringy.

_His blood, Stein, HIS!_

Is his blood the same like 20 years ago? NO, what was I thinking. It had to stop.

Spirit screamed a second time. I hadn't even time to react. I felt the Scythe turning back into a human shape and ran against another guy. Shortly afterwards, his whole body was perforated by Scythes which had appeared on Spirit's body. I only could gaze at him. So much blood. Spirit. With blood red hair. Standing in the middle. Of all this blood.

_It's not his. But you want to see his, don't you? Don't you?! _

Suddenly I felt something heavy pushing me and I flew through the air before I slid over the ground and my head hit the floor badly. The world became blurred. Colored in blood-red. The voices laughed. Slowly I passed out. No, it was not passing out. It was being awake but something forbade my mind to work.

* * *

*brushing the blood aside* Noo, don't go insane, Stein! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would be really happy if you give me a feedback.

See you again in the next part! ^^


	6. Driving me insane

Chapter 6 - Driving me insane

The voice got louder. Louder!

Voice? No… There were voices. Many voices. They were whispering. Screaming. Crying. Shouting. Laughing. They got louder. More than I could bear. Full blast. More speed. More volume. They were talking to me. Laughing at me_. Stop it_, I wanted to scream. But they were louder.

My surrounding went out of focus. I wanted to turn the screw in my head hoping it would get better. My hands didn't move. My arms didn't move. My body didn't move. They didn't allow me to do anything. The only part working of my body working was my head. Me against whatever was going to drive me insane. I fought against them mentally. The voices screamed in pain, but stayed. I couldn't keep control anymore. Now the voices laughed. Told me to give up. To devolve the control to them.

I couldn't go. I mustn't go. Some days ago I didn't care about what could happen. Spirit was here now. And I loved him. I couldn't leave him.

_We will show you, what you want to see! _

Then there was pain. Deep inside me. It hurts, but it feels good. Only I could feel it. It was my pain. A part of me enjoyed it. A part of me wanted to scream madly. A part of me wanted to scream in pain. A part of me wanted to die.

_What you never were able to see by dissecting! _

The blood. It was so beautiful. So deep red, everything was soaked in this life spending colour. But it was their blood, not his. The voices in my head screamed his name, wanted me to kill him.

_I CAN'T! I won't! I will never do it!_, I shouted in my head. _I love him! I will never betray him!_ I had to struggle against the madness. Maybe, they will save me. I hope, they will. I hope, Spirit will.

_By all the science stuff you did!_

Suddenly, I could see clearly again and my body started to move, without my permission.

The voices screamed a last time before my mind was pushed in something worse than a deadly hug…. It was a hug of insanity and madness and it will never let me get out of it again.

The Madness made my face grinning as my hands took the bloodstained scalpel out of my lab coat pocket.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. No more Mr Nice Guy

**_No more Mr. Nice Guy. They say he's sick, he's obscene. (because I went to an Alice Cooper concert last week, that's why. ;))_**

**Time for another chapter. Thanks to all of you who wrote a review, faved this story or follow it. I'm really appreciate your support. **

**What's else to say? This fanfiction contains gay stuff, so if you don't like, don't read. My mother tongue isn't English, and I don't own Soul Eater (Why can't I own Stein or Spirit at least D:)**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 7 - No more Mr. nice guy

Spirit's POV

"Stein? STEIN! Are you ok?", I screamed towards my meister. Supine, Stein's face was turned away from me. The freak who had pushed him on the ground has already joined him there with some cuts through his chest and one through his neck.

Three other humans stared at me who was standing in a sea out of red liquid and pierced by blades which grew out of my back and arms. "Dammit, he's a Death Scythe. This means we can't win. Let's get away!", one of them screamed and ran away like hell was chasing him. It wasn't exactly hell but I was sure that the Shibusen will get him. The other two followed him. Apparently, they were intelligent enough to flee now instead of getting cut in small pieces in my rage. I should have hunted them but I couldn't leave my partner behind in this state. And without a meister I wasn't that useful.

"Stein? Are you conscious?" He didn't react. Was he maybe… dead? No, no! I mustn't even have this thought. All my doubts went away as he started to move. Slowly but he was not dead. "Stein, are you ok?!" A slight laugh came out of the meister's mouth. He wasn't ok… Nothing was ok. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated. His head lied crooked on his shoulders.

This wasn't Stein anymore. This wasn't the man I learned to love only two days ago, the boy who had been my meister when we were young. The madness had achieved its aim. It controlled Stein completely and now, there was no chance for him to escape anymore. "Stein, please, don't…", I begged but I knew it was useless. The Madness had no mercy. My lover lifted his head. Deep green eyes starred in mine. The pupils were so small that they were hardly visible what made his eyes even more terrifying. His mouth became an insane grin from one ear to another and the face grimaced with pain and insanity.

"Spirit_, we're _fine._ Can't _you_ see _tha_t_?", the voice out of Stein's mouth asked. It was alike Stein's voice but it seemed that it were more than one voice.

It was still Stein. I couldn't hurt him or even kill him. I loved him.

Stein took a scalpel out of his pocket. "_Let's see what's inside of you_", the voice laughed and he ran towards me. "_SOUL PURGE_!" The doctor pushed soul wavelengths into me chest, the force let me crash into the house wall behind me. I guess two or three ribs just said goodbye and the waves twitched in my body.

The physical pain was horrible but my mental pain was even worse. Not stopping Stein and dying would only help the Madness so my death would only be more pain for Stein. But fighting against him? Would this even have any use? I'm just a weapon and Stein was the best meister of the Shibusen. No, I had to fight. Maybe… maybe there was a slight possibility to save Stein.

I didn't fall on the floor. This was the next thing I realized. I still hung on the wall. My hands and feet were … well… sewn on the wall. "_Soul Sewing is nice, isn't it_?" The Madness stood right in front of me, grinning, insanely.

"STOP IT", I shouted and wanted to unsheathe the blades but something prevented me from doing so. I could not defeat myself. The panic got the upper hand.

"Stein, please, stop it. ", I begged again. The voice giggled. "_Stein won't listen to you. Now we control this body. Can't you accept it_?" – "Never." - "_Then it's your problem_." He led the scalpel to my neck and cut along it with little pressure. It didn't cut deep, but deep enough to let it bleed. "_Where should I cut you open, Death Scythe. Maybe your chest? Or your abdomen? Or is it enough to cut your beautiful face into pieces?_" Another gash followed at my jawline. I mustn't scream. If I scream, it will only be worse.

He removed the tie from my neck and opened my shirt. "What will you do if I cut you open here?" With this the rammed the scalpel into my left shoulder and with less pressure he cut my skin open to the other shoulder. Now I screamed in pain and through my scream I heard the Madness laughing until I beat his hand away. He looked at me confused and I was confused, too. The Soul Sewing lost its power. Maybe because the Madness didn't concentrate anymore? I didn't care, it was only important that I could move again. I pushed Stein's body away before I felt nearly 50cm, landed on my feet and got away after I grabbed the scalpel from the ground.

The pain was unbearable. Every movement was connected to hurt that run along my shoulders and in my chest. The Madness laughed again and walked towards me. If I wait here, it will surly sew me again at some walls and this time I wasn't that sure if I survive. _I'm so sorry, Stein_, I thought as I ran towards him and unsheathed a blade on my arm. The scythe cut in Steins right arm, not deep, but I felt some muscles that didn't even had a slight chance against the sharp blades. As long as the Madness could not use Stein's arms, it wouldn't have the possibility to hurt me.

I turned around and saw him standing motionless his back turned me. "I thought, you love me", said Stein's voice sadly. It broke me inside. I had hurted him. "Stein, I… I wish I didn't have to. I- ugh..." The pain shot through my whole body and brought me to my knees. I tasted blood in my mouth. It had to end. I had to end it. Nothing could stop Stein if I don't do it now.

Suddenly he stood in front of me. Pushing me down on the ground. Kneeling over me. Grinning at me. He raised his hand in which he hold a stone with sharp edges. His eyes were so lifeless. So dead. So insane. Without knowing what I did I piled the blunt edge of the scalpel I clenched in my fist into a certain point at the shoulder. Stein's eyes widened in pain and shock and the Madness screamed. His hand started to tremble and lost the hold of the stone. It crashed down near my head.

Although I began to pass out, I heard a voice which didn't belong to one of us. "Doctor Franken Stein, we are sent in the name of the Shibusen. The disease - caused by the Madness - seems to suppress the logical reasoning and doesn't enable conscious actions. It's our aim to end your malpractice.", shouted a female voice. In the next moment a concentrated portion of soul wavelenghts hit Stein in the side and tossed him down from me.

As I turned my head, I saw a woman standing between two houses, holding her weapon, a Slingshot. Next to her a saw a young boy, holding two guns in his hands. The shadow of a third one came to me. "Death Scythe, we'll bring you away from here." I guess there were some more meister and weapons but I didn't care. "Don't kill him…." The pain was too much for me.


	8. Facing the reality

Hi out there, I'm back again! Sorry I didn't upload for such a long time, I've been on vacations.

Thanks again for your faves, follows and reviews!

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)

Surprisingly, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Facing the reality

I don't know how they did it, but I was brought back to the Shibusen, where I woke up in one of the beds of the infirmary. The room was bright but cold and the flowers didn't change the uncomfortable surrounding. I don't think infirmaries will become my favourite place even if Stein smelled quiet often like a complete hospital . Didn't it all start here, when I had meet Stein again? Yeah… seems to be the same. How ironic.

I hadn't defeated Stein… I'm one of the strongest Weapons in the whole world. Maybe I am the strongest. But I had failed in beating my former Meister. This fact hit my like a huge and heavy stone right in my stomach. Does it mean that Shinigami-Sama will search for a new Weapon when he finds out how weak I am? It wouldn't be that bad, I would be able to go on missions again, but I couldn't stand such a dishonor. What would Maka think about a dad like me?

I thought back to that day. Well, it was only 3 days or even 4, but something like this changed your whole life or your point of view. I had to laugh a bit because I always had thought that this could never ever happen to me. After that, I remembered a little dialog between Stein and me twenty years ago. It was shortly before the lesson had started when Stein had pricked in my arm to get my attention. "Spirit Senpai…. Do you think we will be partners even when we are adults?" – "Why do you ask?" I had looked at him in confusion. "I don't know. I can't image us being older, and you will be a Death Scythe and I will be one of the best Meisters." The young gray-haired boy had avoided eye contact. It seems like he had thought about it for days. "I don't know if we can stay partners, but I really hope that we will be." Stein had smiled at me, something, he had always done very rarely. "I'm glad you think this way, Senpai." We hadn't stayed partners. It was all Stein's fault, I had said to myself. I had been wrong. I had seen to what the Madness was able to do. It hadn't been Stein who had cut me open. Why had it to come this way?

Someone knocked at the door, but I didn't jump up. I knew it was neither Steinn or a hot nurse. Actually, I wasn't even sure if I would flirt with a woman again. It would have been nice, of course. However, I didn't know if I would enjoy it the way I did it with Stein.

And I couldn't stand up, once again. However, this time it was not because of bonds but my chest and arms were covered by bandages and every single movement was painful, although it was not so bad like during the battle. In my left hand was a needle which led to an infusion. The bottle contained a light green liquid. I wouldn't even drink it and now it flowed into my veins. All in all it seems like I was wounded quite a bit. Though I had many memories of the battle, my mind seemed to have erased some parts. What exactly had happened in this time? Or do I not even want to know it?

The door swung open and a slim woman whose face was completely covered by bandages except her eyes stood in the doorway. I had seen her before, she was Sid's weapon. "Death Scythe, nice to meet you. I'm Mira Nyges. Please let me take care of your bandages, I have to change them." I nodded weakly as she came closer and started to open the white stripes.

"You were pretty lucky, Death Scythe: The wounds could have killed you if they were just one centimeter deeper", she explained to me. Yes, of course they didn't kill me. The one who did this to me was a doctor after all. He was insane, but he knew how to cut humans open without killing them. He tested it often enough on my body.

"Shortly after you have come here yesterday night, we had to find a blood donor for you. Although we keep some blood preservation in reserve, none of them fit to your blood. You should say thank you to your daughter, because otherwise you would have died from exsanguination." – "My Maka-girl was already here?" The woman nodded slightly. I had to smile a bit. My whole situation was freaking crazy and bad but at least my daughter seems to have a bit of compassion for me. Sometimes I really think, she hates me, but then, she can be friendly again.

While Nygus took care of my wounds, we were in complete silence. I didn't want her to ask about Stein, not because I didn't trust her. I didn't want to hear the answer. Bringing an insane and powerful Meister back to the school wasn't only difficult, it was dangerous, too. Here in school were enough teachers or strong teams who could defeat him a bit if it comes to the worst case, but there were many weak and new pupils. If Stein wasn't here, where was he? Maybe they ended his actions locally? No, don't start to cry now, Spirit, it wasn't the right moment.

Eventually, the nurse changed the big plaster on my chin. "Well, that's all. The wounds aren't that bad, in some days, you may go home again." In her face, I could only see her eyes smiling. "Ok, thank you", I mumbled. After she had thrown the bloody bandages in the bin, she gave me a small mirror. "Shinigama-Sama would like to talk to you about the accident yesterday, but I'm afraid you can't walk to the Death Room. I hope this way of communication is fine for you." I nodded and mumbled another 'thank you' before the woman left the room.

I breathed on the smooth surface of the glass to write down the number to the reaper, 42-42-564. Immediately I saw the white mask on the black background. The Death God himself.

"Death Scythe-Kun", he said in the most serious accent I ever heard from him, "I'm glad you survived this horrible accident! We all were shocked as we recognized this terrible rise of Madness exactly where your mission was. " Although he seemed to be anxious the white mask didn't change any mimic which gave the complete conversation a ridiculous background. "So that's why suddenly two teams were there to help me?", I asked. One of the things I remembered before I became insensible. "Yes, Yes. We knew that it would be terrible for Stein to have such a mad environment around him so I sent my son and another quite strong team, which had a mission near to yours. However, my son told me they were much too late and you had already beaten the most of the Kishin-eggs and Stein was already contaminated by the Madness." I nodded. "Yes, your son's right, but it seems like I were knocked out for some time. What happened to Stein?" Shinigami-Sama fell in silence for nearly one minute. Didn't he hear my question or did something really bad happen? I waited patiently until the Reaper spoke again. "I'm sorry, Spirit-Kun. Although we managed it to bring him back to the Shibusen alive, the Madness represents a huge danger for all of us. We have a responsibility towards the pupils and the teachers which live here. I hope you understand that, if his state doesn't change soon, we have to end Franken Stein's life."

* * *

Please leave a review, or fave or follow ^^ I'm always happy about your feedback!


End file.
